


Oh Captain, Not My Captain

by iwilltry_tocarryon



Category: Revolution (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3405980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwilltry_tocarryon/pseuds/iwilltry_tocarryon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU-Miles Matheson is a wandering pirate, lost without his ship, until he hatches a brilliant plan. He's going to borrow one of the Royal Navy's ships, but he didn't take a feisty, brown haired beauty into account. (I just really love POTC, and I felt Miles would make a funny Captain, so I could continue this story, possibly)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh Captain, Not My Captain

"Oy!"

Her loud voice boomed, echoing all the way down to the end of the dock, hitting Miles square in the back as he spun around, almost caught red handed trying to sneakily steal the ship before him.

"What in the bloody hell do you think your doing?"

Coming face to face with a very beautiful, very angry woman, Miles put on his most dazzling smile, stretching from ear to ear. His fixed his gaze upon her radiating face fuming with fury instead of drifting down, drinking in the sight of the uniform snugly conforming around her body.

“Ahoy, and how might you fairing this lovely day, Miss…”

Trailing off, he pried for a name, something to call her, though it mattered very little to his mission at hand. Call it a pirate’s curiosity.

But names seemed irrelevant for the woman who stood with one hand on her hip, commanding presence not at all detracted by her female gender.

“Commodore,” was the only curt reply from her plump, luscious lips, which caved into a straight tight line after the word tumbled from her tongue.

“Miss Commodore,” he teasingly smiled, “has an unusual ring to it, wouldn’t you agree?”

Nora’s blank facial expression didn’t change as Miles’ smile faltered for only a fraction of a second, “you look rather young to be a Commodore, aye?”

Choosing not to attribute it to her gender out of fear of infuriating her even more, Nora let out one short chuckle.

“And you seem a bit too smart to be trying to steal from the Royal Navy…aye?”

Mocking his tone of voice, Miles’ eyes widened before turning up the charm. There was almost no doubt in his mind she knew his, occupation. There were only a few options scattered out on the table in front of him.

“What should I call you?”

Her voice interrupted his scrambling as he beamed with pride, “Captain Miles Matheson.”

Nora looked genuinely uninterested in his name, only asking as per protocol. Repeating her earlier question, the maliciousness left her voice, replaced by a inquisitiveness, “I’ll ask you again, Miles, what are you doing out here?”

He didn’t hesitate when answering, although her purposefully leaving out his title made him bite his tongue, keeping the sarcastic retort at bay just in case she hadn’t made him yet.

"I was just admiring this fine contraption," he gestured towards the boat, idly rocking back and forth, anchor to the dock by one measly piece of rope.

Nora hmmed, “yes, she’s a beauty, the finest ship in the entire Royal Navy.”

Taking a few steps closer, her boots clanking against the wooden dock, Miles held his ground, but his body tensed on its own accord and his eyes wavered.

“Which means, the entire Royal Navy’s eyes are glued to this ship. You wouldn’t make it out of the dock,” she confidently straightened her back, locking her eyes with his.

While Miles wasn’t used to challenges, or potential threats, coming from a woman, nevertheless, he wasn’t one to back down. He was a pirate. A professional stealer of the sorts, the bigger the bigger. No task too outlandish.

“So whatever you’re concocting in that head of yours Miles, it’s best you disregard it altogether.”

“Captain,” he pointed a finger in her direction, dopily grinning when Nora’s dark brows furrowed on her tanned, glistening face.

“Pardon?”

Impassively, the apathetic mask stayed plastered on her face as she humored him.

"Actually it's Captain," Miles emphasized the word again with an air of arrogance emitting from his body in waves. Not like the waves gently sloshing against the ship, droplets of water splashing up on to the dock, but in tsunami waves.

"What?"

This time Miles’ smile vanished from his face, but never leaving his eyes, "it seems yer forgetting my title mate. I am a captain, savvy.”

Appearing to glance around, taking in her surroundings, she turned back to him, a smile threatening to spill over, “I don’t see your ship here, Captain. Can’t be much of a captain without a ship eh?”

"Yes well, that's where your beauty comes in,” for a pirate, he had a dazzlingly white smile that he used to his advantage. But it had no affect on Nora.

A hearty chuckle rose from the pit of her stomach, traveling up the metal pipe of her throat until it was ejected, “what on earth would make you think I’d allow a pirate to commandeer the most impressive ship to ever sail the entire sea?”

Contagious laughter erupted from Miles, “never said anything about ye allowing me anything, Commodore, and besides, my ship would make this one here look like a sailboat.”

“Well then, where is this magnificent creature you speak so highly of? Surely one would not lose such a beauty? If one did exist.”

Miles balled his fists, casting his anger aside, “she’s preoccupied at the moment—“

“You lost your ship.”

Nora couldn’t contain the laughter from that point, clutching at her sides while Miles fervently glared, “avast ye! I did not such thing, she was ripped from my cold, lifeless grasp in the dead of the night.”

That made Nora laughter even harder. How could a thing as big as a ship be ripped away from you…without your knowing?

“So what is it you intend to do hmm? Make this ship your new pride and joy until it too gets taken. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I’ve ever heard of.”

A smirk twitched, tugging the corner of his mouth up, “aye, but you have heard of me. To answer your question no. I intend to use this ship to take back mine from the cruel clutches of my most hated enemy, and number one foe.”

“You have multiple foes?”

He looked back at her again, “well, when you’re as devilishly handsome and as clever as me, you’re bound to have a sea full of enemies love.”

“As clever as that sounds, you neglected to account for my presence,” it was Nora who smugly spoke this time. There was no way she was going to let a pirate wander the seas in the Royal Navy’s ship.

In fact, she wasn’t going to let him wander at all. She had a duty to bring in all those found to be committing piracy on the high seas, controlled by the Governor, and this man just as much admitted his involvement.

Turning her back, she strode away before she heard his low voice behind her, “aye I didn’t, and I’m really sorry about this.”

She opened her mouth, slightly spinning on one heel to ask what he meant, but before she could she felt a tap against her head, everything around her going dark.

Damn pirates.


End file.
